Semilir Angin di Musim Gugur
by A Lifetime of Memories
Summary: Aku akan menjadi angin yang selalu menyejukkanmu, memberikanmu belaian lembut, memelukmu sehangat mentari, dan menenangkan segala risau yang berkecamuk di hatimu. Walau kau tak bisa melihat wujudku, namun kau akan bisa merasakan kehadiranku/ Example fic for ALM III/ Theme: The Elements/ Mind to RnR? And join the great event!


_Semilir angin menerbangkan syal yang sedang kupakai sekarang. Langkahku membawaku pada sebuah pusara yang terlihat sudah sangat kusuh dan seperti tidak ada yang merawatnya. Kuletakkan setangkai bunga lily di atas gundukan tanah itu. Menangkup kedua belah tanganku di depan dada, memejamkan mata sembari berdoa pada Kami-sama, dan meminta pada-Nya agar menyampaikan pesanku pada sesosok yang telah berbaring dengan tenang di dalam sana bahwa aku merindukannya._

**Semilir Angin di Musim Gugur**

**By ALM III (A Lifetime Memories III)**

**Theme : The Elements Poin B (Menggunakan deskripsi yang menggambarkan karakter/sifat menyerupai Elements)**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Akasuna Sasori x Haruno Sakura**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.**

**Warning : Typo (s), OOC, AU, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!.**

**.**

**.**

Dunia ini begitu kejam. Teramat kejam hingga aku merasa bahwa aku terlahir di dunia ini hanya sebagai sebuah bentuk dari raga yang bernyawa tapi tidak pernah diperlakukan layaknya manusia. Aku bernafas, aku berjalan, aku membutuhkan makan, dan aku juga membutuhkan kasih sayang. Sama seperti halnya manusia pada umumnya. Tapi apa yang kudapatkan selama 12 tahun ini tak ayal hanyalah sebuah bentakan, cacian, bahkan kekerasan secara fisik. Mereka mengaku bahwa aku adalah bagian dari mereka. Darah daging yang diciptakan dari hubungan suami istri antara Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno. Namun apa yang aku dapatkan sebagai seorang anak? Jangankan mendapatkan belaian dan pelukan kasih sayang dari mereka. Yang ada aku selalu melihat pertengkaran hebat antara kedua orang tuaku. Lemparan beling disana sini, caci maki setiap malam, dan berakhir dengan aku yang dikunci di dalam gudang. Sebenarnya salahku apa? Kenapa selalu aku yang menjadi objek dalam pelampiasan pertengkaran mereka. Apakah mereka tak sayang padaku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Autumn in October 2002_

Sakura kecil berlari dengan riang di halaman rumahnya yang begitu luas. Ia dan adik kecilnya yang berusia 4 tahun itu sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Haruno Shion yang tak lain merupakan adik kandungnya itu berusaha mengejar Sakura yang kini berlari kesana kemari untuk menghindari tangkapan dari adik kecilnya itu. Ia berlari di pinggir danau buatan yang berada di halaman belakang rumah mereka sembari tertawa dan membiarkan angin musim gugur memainkan rambut merah mudanya yang berkibar.

"Ayo Shion-_chan_, kejar _Nee-san_ ya."

Tap

Tap

Tap

Shion kecil mengikuti langkah kaki yang diciptakan putri sulung Haruno itu. Ia ikut berlari mengejar Sakura yang berlari di pinggir danau tanpa sadar bahwa sisa hujan semalam membuat batu-batu dan tanah yang berada disana licin dan membuat ia terpeleset hingga jatuh ke dalam sungai.

Bruk!

"Kyaaa.. to-tolong! Blurp..."

Sakura kecil mendengarkan teriakan yang berasal dari arah belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati adik kecilnya sudah tenggelam di dalam danau itu.

"To-tolong!" Ia berteriak sekencang mungkin.

Sakura berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dan berusaha menggapai tangan Shion yang muncul dipermukaan air. Ia sangat gugup. Bahkan ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Jika saja ia tidak berari di pinggir danau, adiknya pasti tidak akan tenggelam. Ia yang masih kecil dan tidak mampu untuk berenang sehingga dapat menyelamatkan adiknya hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu di pinggir danau. Ia terus memanjatkan doa kepada Kami-_sama_ agar dapat mengirimkan malaikat untuknya yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawa adiknya sekaligus menenangkan hatinya karena ia takut. Ia takut, Haruno Shion akan meninggal mengingat ia mengidap infeksi pernapasan bawah sejak berusia 3 tahun.

Sret!

Sekelebat bayangan tampak bergerak begitu cepat. Ia terjun ke dalam danau yang begitu dingin dan meraih tubuh kecil yang hampir hanyut ke bagian tengah danau karena aliran arus yang cukup deras. Ia mendekap tubuh Shion dan membawanya ke pinggir danau. Sakura kecil yang tampak meringkuk ketakutan segera membuka matanya yang berlinangan butiran kristal hingga membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Adiknya, Shion tampak terkulai lemah dan tubuhnya terasa dingin sekaligus wajahnya sangat pucat. Sesosok bayangan tadi menatap gadis dihadapannya yang terlihat sangat cemas, khawatir sekaligus ketakutan. Ia mengusap pipi Sakura kecil dengan begitu lembut seraya tersenyum dengan tulus, "Tenang, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis."

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel pada pipi ranumnya. Mata _emerald-_nya yang berkilat sedih menatap pada sosok pemuda tampan dengan surai merah dan kedua mata _hazel _yang sangat memikatnya. Ibu jari pemuda itu mengusap pipinya dan menghapuskan air mata Sakura dengan cara yang begitu lembut.

"Ingat aku akan ada dimana pun kau berada. Jangan menangis lagi, Saku-_chan_."

Dan hari itu, Sakura merasakan bahwa pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini adalah malaikat yang dikirim oleh Kami-_sama _untuk melewati hari-harinya yang gelap gulita dan sarat akan kasih sayang.

_Autumn in November 2006_

Sakura terpaksa menelan ludahnya. Ia hanya bisa melihat dari jarak jauh begitu kedua orang tuanya sangat menyayangi Shion. Adik yang usianya berada 2 tahun dibawahnya. Semenjak kejadian itu, kedua orang tuanya sangat membenci Sakura dan menganggapnya sebagai seorang pembunuh. Karena, setelah kejadian itu Shion terpaksa harus di bawa ke rumah sakit di Kanada hanya untuk menjalani operasi pada saluran pernapasan bawahnya yang divonis dokter mengalami gangguan yang cukup berat setelah tenggelam.

Kedua orang tua Sakura menyalahkannya karena dianggap tidak becus dalam menjaga adiknya. Apalagi Haruno Kizashi yang notabene adalah sosok ayah yang sangat dikaguminya itu berubah menjadi sosok yang gelap mata dan tidak segan-segan memukulnya hingga menimbulkan lebaman di wajah Sakura dan membuat gigi susu Sakura kecil harus patah mengingat begitu sakit dan kerasnya tamparan diberikan Kizashi padanya. Ia juga tidak segan-segan mengurung Sakura di dalam gudang yang sangat bau dan kotor. Bahkan mengatainya pembunuh dan tidak memberinya makan selama seminggu di dalam gudang yang sangat pengap dan kotor itu.

Namun, setiap Sakura merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, merasakan air mata yang jatuh di kedua belah pipinya dan merasakan tekanan batin yang membuat ia selalu berfikir bahwa ia terlahir hanya sebagai pengacau, pembuat masalah dan juga seorang pembunuh seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya. Ia juga merasakan adanya sosok yang selalu melindunginya. Memeluknya kala ia bersedih, dan tidak segan-segan untuk menghapus air matanya kala ia menangis dengan kencang tanpa ada satu pun yang hatinya tersentuh untuk menghapuskan air mata dan menenangkannya.

Sasori, sosok pemuda yang berusia satu tahun di atasnya yang merupakan cucu dari Chiyo _baasan,_ kepala pelayan di rumah mewah Haruno. Ia selalu berhasil menemukan cara untuk masuk ke dalam gudang tempat Kizashi mengurung anaknya dan diam-diam memberikan Sakura makan siang dan makan malam tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun di rumah mewah itu kecuali neneknya. Chiyo _baasan '_lah yang menunjukkan jalan pintas yang bisa menghubungkan cucu laki-lakinya agar bisa masuk ke dalam gudang dan mengantarkan makanan untuk putri sulung majikannya itu.

Terkadang ia juga menemani Sakura yang menangis dengan pilu setelah dimarahi ayahnya dan mengobati luka di wajah Sakura sehabis mendapatkan tamparan dari kedua orang tuanya. Sasori menatap gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Selama ini ia hanya hidup sendiri bersama neneknya. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak ia masih berusia 2 tahun akibat kecelakaan. Semenjak itu, ia merasakan kesepian. Dan barulah ia merasa bahagia begitu anak majikannya yang cantik ini mengajaknya bermain bersama dan menghapus lukanya sedikit demi sedikit. Karena Sakura mau dianggapnya sebagai adik, dan karena itulah ia menjaga Sakura dengan hati-hati layaknya seorang kakak laki-laki pada adik perempuannya.

Kini, seperti biasanya Sakura di dorong dengan keras oleh ibunya sendiri karena ia mengganggu Shion. Padahal Sakura hanya berniat mengganti _channel_ televisi dengan acara kesukaannya setelah adiknya itu nonton seharian penuh. Shion merajuk dan mengadu pada ibunya sehingga membuat Mebuki naik pitam dan menyeret Sakura ke gudang tempat suaminya biasa mengurung ia disana.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri! Sudah besar masih juga mengganggu adikmu! Kau itu kakaknya 'kan? Seharusnya kau yang mengalah! Bukannya mengusir Shion layaknya kau yang berkuasa di rumah ini! Dasar, pembunuh!"

PLAK!

Sasori memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tahan melihat kejadian sama yang selalu terulang setiap malam di hadapannya kini. Sakura terjatuh ke lantai dengan wajah yang sudah bercucuran air mata. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap ibunya dengan tatapan penuh luka sembari memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"Hiks _Kaasan_. Aku juga ingin melihat hiburan. Sekali saja. Aku tidak menuntut banyak. Kenapa kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Sakura meremas gaun berwarna hijau muda yang membalut tubuhnya.

Mebuki menyeringai dan menatap anaknya sendiri dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Seharusnya kau itu sadar Sakura. Kau adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan di rumah ini. Keberadaanmu hanya malapetaka bagi kami. Kau itu seorang pembunuh. Lebih baik kau mati saja daripada aku harus melihat wajah menyebalkanmu itu. Ahh... aku bahkan lupa pernah melahirkan iblis kecil sepertimu. Dasar tidak tahu diri!" Caci nyonya Haruno itu.

Sakura tak percaya bahwa ibunya sendiri bahkan tidak mengakui keberadaannya. Bahkan ia disebut sebagai sumber malapetaka dan iblis kecil? Sakura hanyalah seorang anak berusia 10 tahun yang haus akan kasih sayang. Ia tak pernah menuntut lebih dari apa yang bisa diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya itu. Ia hanya meminta mereka meluangkan waktu sebentar saja untuk menanyakan kabarnya, mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang dan menemaninya menjelang tidur. Ia tak pernah meminta barang mewah seperti halnya Shion yang selalu meminta ponsel terbaru, _I-pad_ yang mahal, baju-baju yang mewah dan makanan-makanan spesial yang tersaji di restoran terkenal di luar sana. Sakura cukup tahu diri bahwa kejadian 4 tahun itu memang kesalahannya. Namun, kenapa ayah dan ibunya selalu mengatai ia seorang pembunuh? Pada kenyataannya Shion masih bisa bernafas hingga hari ini. Apakah mereka tidak bisa memaafkan kesalahannya? Karena bagaimana pun Sakura tidak salah sepenuhnya mengenai kejadian itu. Dan ia tidak pantas menerima segala tekanan baik itu secara fisik maupun batin seperti yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya sekarang.

Lagi-lagi Sakura dikunci di dalam gudang itu. Ia meringkuk memeluk lututnya, sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana dan menangis sesegukkan.

"Hikss.. Kami-_sama_ kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Aku sangat menyayangi Shion. Aku tidak pernah berniat membunuh adikku sendiri. Kenapa _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? A-aku..aku bukan se-seorang pembunuh."

Sakura merasakan hangat di pundaknya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah basah dengan air mata dan merasakan dua buah tangan yang menghapus air matanya dengan lembut. Sosok itu memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan menyamankan kepala gadis merah muda itu untuk bersandar pada bahu kokohnya. Ia mengusap lengan Sakura dengan sayang dan sesekali mengecup kepala yang ditumbuhi ribuan helaian merah muda itu.

"Saku-_chan_, tenanglah aku ada disini untuk menjagamu. Jangan pernah menangis Saku-_chan._ Kau tidak sendirian."

Ia membisikkan kalimat itu di telinga Sakura. Membuat gadis kecil di dekapannya menangis lebih keras hingga membasahi baju kaos yang ia gunakan sekarang. Sasori terus mendekapnya penuh sabar. Ia paling tidak suka dengan kesedihan yang melanda gadis kecil itu. Maka dari itu biarkan ia memeluknya, menjaganya dari jauh dan menjadi pengobat luka dihatinya, sekaligus angin segar yang memberikan kesejukan bagi hatinya yang selalu rapuh dan terluka.

Sasori terus mengusap helaian _soft pink_ Sakura yang sekarang sudah memanjang sepinggang. Ia menidurkan gadis itu dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal lusuh yang ia ambil dari kamarnya sendiri. Jemari lentiknya meraba pelan bekas lebaman yang ada di pipi ranum anak majikannya. Ia mengompres bekas lebam itu menggunakan air dingin dan menekannya dengan lembut. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan gadis kecil itu terluka dan bekas luka itu merusak kecantikan alami yang ia miliki. Sasori juga merekatkan plaster pada telapak tangan Sakura yang lecet akibat dorongan dari Haruno Mebuki tadi.

Mata hazel-nya memancarkan rasa kasih sayang pada sosok yang terlelap di pangkuannya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sedikit dan mengecup kepala Sakura dengan sayang, "Tidurlah Saku-_chan_. Kau gadis yang kuat. Aku akan selalu menjagamu."

Dan sedikit banyak Sasori telah membantunya dalam melewati masa-masa suramnya seperti sekarang.

_Autumn in 2012_

Sekarang aku telah menginjakkan usia ke -16 tahun. Belakangan sejak kejadian 10 tahun yang membuat aku dicap sebagai seorang pembunuh dan anak yang membawa malapetaka merubah karakterku menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan anti sosial. Semua orang menjauhiku dengan alasan tatapan dan aura yang begitu dingin yang selalu menguar di setiap langkahku. Aku tumbuh menjadi sosok yang menghindari pergaulan, menjauhi keramaian, dan tak pernah sama sekali berbicara pada setiap sosok manusia yang berada di sekelilingku.

Berbeda dengan Shion. Ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik, suka bergaul, pandai merias diri, begitu _fashionable_ dan digemari banyak lelaki di sekolah kami. Yah.. dia memang sosok yang sangat disenangi semua orang. Berbeda dengan diriku yang hanya terlihat seperti onggokan debu di sudut gudang. Bahkan kedua orang tuaku pun memberikannya kemewahan dan kebebasan dalam bergaul. Ia boleh meminta apa saja dari mereka. Seperti _handphone_ keluaran terbaru, mobil mewah kelas dunia, sebuah apartemen di pinggir kota Konoha, dan berbagai jenis kartu kredit _platinum_ yang menghiasi dompetnya. Kedua orang tuaku sangat memanjakannya, dan memberikannya kebebasan hingga lupa bahwa ia adalah seorang gadis. Mereka tak keberatan dengan Shion yang selalu pulang malam, keluar dengan teman-teman se-_gank_-nya setiap malam minggu, bahkan berakhir mabuk di sebuah bar.

Jika gadis itu mabuk dan diantar oleh seorang pemuda yang selalu bertukar setiap minggunya, ayah dan ibu tak segan-segan menamparku dan menyalahkanku atas semua perilaku Shion. Mereka mencapku sebagai kakak yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan memberika contoh yang buruk pada Shion. Padahal aku tak tahu menahu perihal mengenai pergaulannya. Kenapa mereka selalu menyalahkanku?

"Kau itu kakaknya! Sudah sepantasnya kami memarahimu. Kau sendiri tahu bahwa kami jarang di rumah dan mencari nafkah untuk kalian! Kenapa hanya menjaga satu orang saja kau tidak bisa? Apakah perlu aku yang mengajarimu hm? Bukankah kau itu anak yang pintar dan cerdas, Sakura Haruno ?!"

Plak!

Prang!

Kali ini mereka menampar dan melemparkan sebuah guci berukuran sedang ke arahku. Membuat kepalaku harus merasakan sakitnya dilempari oleh benda itu dan merasakan cairan merah dan kental mengucur deras dari kepalaku. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sakit dan nyeri. Bayangan pandanganku menjadi kabur. Samar-samar aku melihat sesosok pemuda yang menyingkirkan beling yang menancap tepat di pelipis mataku dan menguncangkan tubuhku yang begetar sebelum pandanganku menjadi gelap.

"Saku-_chan,_ bertahanlah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melihat cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan mataku dan membuatku harus menutupi wajahku menggunakan kedua tanganku. Perlahan, cahaya yang menyilaukan itu memudar dan tergantikan dengan sosok pemuda yang selalu menjagaku selama ini.

Ia memberikan kehangatan bak mentari musim semi dan menyejukkan hatiku seperti angin di musim gugur. Tangannya terulur di hadapanku dan menggenggam erat telapak tanganku dengan begitu erat. Ia membawaku menuju sebuah tempat yang sangat cantik dimana terdapat pohon sakura yang menggugurkan daunnya dan mengajakku bermain disana menikmati semilir angin musim gugur yang begitu menenangkan jiwa-jiwa kami.

Ia mengambil salah satu kelopak bunga sakura yang gugur akibat tiupan angin musim gugur dan menyelipkannya di telingaku. Mata _hazel_-nya menatapku penuh kasih sayang. Ia meraih kedua telapak tanganku dan digenggamnya begitu erat. Aku hanya bisa menahan nafasku saat bibir tipisnya mengecup kedua telapak tanganku begitu hangat dan mengantarkan sengatan listrik jutaan volt yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar-debar.

Helaian merah darahnya menjadi berantakan. Dimainkan dengan nakal oleh angin yang menyejukan hati kami dan membuatku seperti melihat seorang malaikat yang diturunkan Kami-_sama _saat ini. Sasori menatap intens ke dalam mataku. Sebuah senyuman begitu manis terlihat di wajah tampannya yang _baby face_ dan berujar pelan dengan suara malaikatnya.

"Kau tahu Saku_-chan_, kau adalah sosok bunga sakura yang tumbuh dan mekar begitu indah dimataku. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan musim gugur datang dan melunturkan kecantikanmu dimataku. Walau semua orang menghujatimu, memperlakukanmu dengan begitu kasar, menorehkan luka dihatimu yang lembut seperti kapas. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku akan menjadi angin yang selalu menyejukkanmu, memberikanmu belaian lembut, memelukmu sehangat mentari dan menenangkan segala risau yang berkecamuk dihatimu. Walaupun kau tidak bisa melihat wujudku namun kau bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Aku akan ada disetiap langkahmu. Menemanimu di segala keadaan. Dan menjadi penopang kala ragamu hancur dan tidak bisa bertahan. Aku akan selalu ada dimana pun kau berada, Sakura-_chan_. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

Perlahan, cahaya itu memudar. Aku melihat ke depan dan sosok Sasori ikut tenggelam bersama cahaya tadi. Aku merasakan hangatnya ia menggenggam tanganku perlahan menghilang dan berganti dengan rasa dingin yang semakin menyeruak. Semakin pudar, semakin gelap, hingga aku tak bisa melihat sosoknya lagi dihadapanku. Namun, ada sesuatu seperti semilir angin yang berhembus pelan dan bermain di belakangku. Aku merasakan sesuatu memelukku dengan hangat. Aku bisa merasakannya, namun tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia menyejukkan hatiku yang gelisah dan kesepian. Dan merasakan bisikan halus sebelum rasa hangat itu menghilang. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."

Dan hilang bersama cahaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Spring in 2013_

Aku sudah menginjakkan usiaku di 17 tahun. Senang rasanya setelah mengetahui bahwa aku berhasil melewati masa-masa remajaku yang penuh dengan kesuraman. Sekarang, aku sudah mengantongi berbagai izin. Seperti, izin mengemudi, izin membawa mobil ke sekolah, yah walaupun ayah dan ibu tidak memberikanku fasilitas itu. Izin ke berbagai tempat, bahkan izin untuk err... berpacaran (?)

Yah.. kalian tahu bukan, setelah insiden terlemparnya guci yang mengenai kepalaku satu tahun yang lalu. Sosok yang selalu menemaniku hingga kembali siuman setelah 2 minggu koma dan berbaring tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Ia 'lah yang selalu menjagaku. Mengawasiku begitu ketat dan menemaniku hingga kembali siuman.

Setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Ia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya dan tentu saja aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Karena, dialah yang selama ini menyejukkan hatiku, memberikan kedamaian disaat aku bersedih, dan menghangatkanku dikala rasa dingin menghunus tubuhku di dalam ruangan yang sempit dan kotor, tempat mereka mengurungku.

Ia bagai semilir angin yang selalu menyertai langkahku. Selalu berada dimana saja dan tetap terasa walau wujudnya tak dapat terlihat oleh sorot mataku. Ia bagaikan seorang malaikat yang diturunkan untuk menjagaku. Dan menemaniku mengarungi hari-hari suram di kediamanku sendiri. Yang terasa seperti neraka di atas dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori membantu mengoleskan salep yang diberikan dokter untuk menyembuhkan luka bekas operasi di kepalaku. Ia mengusapnya dengan hati-hati dan lembut ibaratkan aku ini seperti kaca tipis yang mudah retak dan hancur kapan saja. Mata _hazel-_nya menyorotkan rasa kasih sayang yang begitu terpancar dari kedua mata _hazel_-nya. Aku sendiri merasakan pipiku menghangat dengan tatapan yang berasal dari kedua mata indahnya itu.

Ia tersenyum sedikit jahil dan mendaratkan kecupan di pipiku dan terasa begitu hangat. Membuat wajahku memerah total akibat sentuhan yang ia berikan dan dengan usil ia mengacak rambutku.

"Kau begitu manis Saku_-chan."_

"Sasori-_kun_." Rajukku

Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku. Sosok anak laki-laki kecil yang dulu sering menjagaku di dalam gudang telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan yang sangat berkharisma dan dikerubungi oleh gadis-gadis centil di luar sana. Sedikit merasa beruntung aku bisa memiliki kekasih setampan Sasori. Apalagi ia juga menjadi ketua OSIS, ketua paskibraka, dan ketua dari klub debat bahasa Inggris di sekolah kami. Ia sangat cerdas dan membuatku merasa sangat beruntung telah menjadi kekasihnya. Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapanku. Membelai pipiku menggunakan ibu jarinya sehingga aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang ia berikan kepadaku.

"Saku-_chan."_ Suara _baritone_-nya terdengar begitu berat. Ia menatap mataku begitu intens hingga tak bisa kualihkan sama sekali dari dua bola mata cokelatnya yang begitu indah. Ia mengusap bibirku menggunakan ibu jarinya dan memiringkan kepalanya hingga kurasakan sentuhan hangat berupa kecupan yang begitu memabukkan di bibirku.

Akasuna Sasori mengecupku tepat di hari ulang tahunku yang ketujuh belas tahun.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Haruno Sakura."

_Autumn in 2013_

_SAKURA'S POV_

Berita mengenai hubunganku menjalar begitu cepat seperti virus demam berdarah di sekolah kami. Semua gadis menatapku dengan tajam. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa pangeran mereka yang begitu sempurna dan dikagumi oleh seluruh gadis di berbagai kalangan malah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Haruno Sakura yang dikenal sebagai sosok yang sangat dingin dan beraura gelap. Tak jarang dari mereka mengunjingku saat aku lalu dihadapan mereka, mengomentari penampilanku, meremehkanku, bahkan ada yang bilang bahwa aku memelet Akasuna Sasori. Cih! Dasar manusia-manusia tolol yang percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu.

_END SAKURA'S POV_

Haruno Shion menatap Sakura dengan tidak suka. Ia sangat benci begitu mendengar gosip yang beredar luas di sekolah mereka yang menyatakan bahwa Akasuna Sasori, pemuda yang sangat ia cintai dan selalu berusaha ia gapai malah terjatuh dipelukan kakaknya. Kakak perempuan yang begitu ia benci dan sangat ingin ia habisi nyawanya bahkan dengan menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

Shion mengadukan hubungan Sakura dan Sasori yang notabene adalah seorang cucu dari kepala pelayan keluarga Haruno sejak dulu pada orang tuanya. Ia bahkan merekayasa cerita bahwa Sakura telah hamil diluar nikah dan janin itu adalah anak haram ia dan Sasori.

Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi yang kebetulan baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnis mereka tampak begitu murka. Ia memanggil Sakura dan Sasori malam itu juga. Memberikan mereka serentetan pertanyaan, yang jawabannya selalu disangkal oleh Sakura. Karena, pada kenyataannya ia tidak hamil. Sasori tidak pernah menyentuhnya sejauh itu. Mereka hanya berciuman sekali dan itu pun disaat Sakura berulang tahun.

"Katakan dengan jujur Haruno Sakura! Apa benar janin yang ada di kandunganmu adalah anak harammu dengan Sasori?!" Bentak Kizashi.

Plak!

Ia memukul tubuh ringkih Sakura yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai rumah mewah mereka menggunakan ikat pinggang miliknya. Sakura tetap menggeleng pelan dan mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"A-aku tidak hamil _Tousan_. A-aku memang memiliki hubungan dengan Sasori-_kun_. Ta-tapi.. ia tak pernah menyentuhku sejauh itu! Hikss.."

Air mata berderai di kedua belah pipinya. Haruno Shion menyeringai senang melihat kakaknya itu menderita akibat fitnah yang ia berikan kepada kedua orang tuanya. Kizashi menegakkan tubuh Sakura. Ia mengguncang bahu anak sulungnya itu dengan kuat hingga sekujur tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi liar seperti ini ha? Kau itu berasal dari keluarga Haruno! Keluarga terpandang di negeri ini. Jangan hancurkan nama baik keluarga hanya karena sifat jalangmu itu! Dasar anak tidak tahu diri! Aku tidak pernah mendidikmu seperti itu! Siapa yang sudah meracuni fikiranmu ha? Jawab aku HARUNO SAKURA!" Kizashi mengguncangkan kedua bahu ringkih Sakura sekali lagi.

Gadis merah muda yang menyedihkan itu tetap terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata membasahi seluruh wajah cantiknya. Bahkan jatuh hingga membasahi kemeja sekolah yang ia kenakan sekarang.

"Aku tidak pernah membiarkan jalang hidup di dalam rumahku! Jika kau ingin tetap berada disini gugurkan kandunganmu itu atau biar aku yang membunuhnya sendiri menggunakan tanganku hm? Aku tak ingin ada anak iblis yang terlahir di rumah ini. Sudah cukup hidupku dilanda malapetaka dengan memiliki anak sepertimu! Jangan pernah kau kembangbiakkan lagi setan-setan kecil sepertimu HARUNO SAKURA!"

Kizashi mengambil pisau yang berada di atas meja makan. Ia berjalan pelan menuju anak sulungnya yang kini beringsut mundur dan menatap ayahnya dengan ketakutan.

"A-aku tidak hamil _Tousan_! Percayalah! Aku bisa membuktikannya. Hiks.. kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Sakura berjalan mundur dengan tertatih-tatih akibat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di kakinya setelah didorong dan diterjang oleh Kizashi sebelumnya.

"Dasar pembunuh! Dulu kau berusaha untuk mencelakai adikmu sendiri. Sekarang kau berniat menjatuhkan nama keluargaku hm? Dasar iblis! Jahanam! Matilah kau!" Ia berteriak kesetanan.

Kizashi siap menghunuskan pisau di tangannya menuju Sakura. Gadis berusia 17 tahun itu hanya bisa menghalangi wajahnya dari pisau yang siap merobek kulitnya itu menggunakan kedua tangannya, hingga ia merasakan sebuah cipratan darah mengenai wajahnya.

Sret!

Brug!

Sebuah jasad tak berdosa jatuh tepat di depannya. Mata emerald Sakura terbelalak kaget. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya saat ini. Pemuda merah.. pemuda yang selama ini menjaganya, menemaninya kala ia sendiri, menyembuhkan luka di hatinya dan pemuda itu pula yang memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan di dalam hidupnya yang tak berwarna.

Kini, ia harus meregang nyawa dengan sebuah pisau yang tertusuk tepat di jantungnya. Mengeluarkan darah kental yang membasahi baju Sakura. Dan membuat gadis musim seminya menangis dan berteriak sekencang mungkin. Karena, lagi-lagi pemuda yang selalu menjaganya kini harus menukarkan nyawanya agar ia tetap hidup. Tetap menjalani kehidupan di dunia ini sebagaimana mestinya. Dan membuatnya menjadi menyesal karena dirinyalah Sasori harus seperti ini.

"Sa-Sasori-_kun_! Bertahanlah aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit! Ne-nek Chiyo.. ce-cepat hubungi ambulans. Sasori_-kun_, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? A-aku.. aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!"

Air mata menetes dari kelopak mata gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna bunga sakura itu. Sasori menghapus air mata Sakura yang jatuh mengenai wajahnya dan berusaha menangkup wajah gadis yang selama ini telah ia cintai sejak ia kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa, Saku-_chan_. angan menangis lagi. A-aku tidak suka melihat air mata menutupi kecantikanmu. Biarlah... aku rela mati demi kau. Agar kau selalu hidup dan menikmati indahnya dunia ini. Wak-waktuku hanya sebentar. Aku hanyalah sesosok wujud yang diciptakan Kami-_sama _untuk menjagamu. Kau harus tegar. Mulai sekarang jadilah Sakura-ku yang tegar. Jangan pernah menangis lagi. Aku akan selalu menjagamu Saku-_chan_. Ingat itu. Itu adalah janjiku seumur hidup. Jika aku pergi, rasakanlah angin yang selalu meliputimu dan menyejukkan hatimu. Karena, aku akan selalu ada di mana pun kau berada Saku-_chan_. Meski wujudku tak terlihat aku akan selalu bersamamu, karena aku sangat.. a-aku..sa-sangat.. me-mencintaimu, Sakura Ha-runo."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura Haruno menangis dengan pilu, meraungkan isi hatinya. Mendekap dengan erat jasad pemuda yang telah melindunginya selama 12 tahun ini. Menjaganya sepenuh hati, dan tidak pernah sekali pun meninggalkannya dikala ia bersedih. Kini, ia harus kembali ke pelukan Kami-_sama_. Ia adalah hamba-Nya yang sangat baik dan berhati malaikat. Mungkin sudah cukup waktu baginya untuk menjaga Sakura. Dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri, sendiri dengan air mata yang terus keluar dari iris _emerald-_nya. Memeluk raga tanpa jiwa itu seerat mungkin. Dan memanjatkan doa pada Kami–_sama_ agar kelak mereka bisa dipertemukan kembali. Di surga-Nya nanti.

.

.

.

_Selamat jalan Akasuna Sasori. Sosok pelindung yang telah menjagaku selama 12 tahun. Kau adalah malaikat jelmaan Kami-sama yang diturunkan untukku. Semoga kau bahagia di atas sana. Dan jangan lupa, kita akan kembali bersama-sama lagi. Tunggu aku, di surga nanti. Aku sangat mencintaimu Akasuna Sasori. Sampai jumpa._

_-Haruno Sakura._

.

.

.

.

Seusai memanjatkan doa pada Kami-_sama_, aku tersenyum getir melihat pusara yang bertuliskan nama pemuda sekaligus malaikat penolongku selama ini. Ia adalah pemuda yang baik. Ia baik pada semua orang. Ia tidak pernah memiliki dendam sedikit pun di hatinya. Ia memiliki hati seputih kapas. Ia selalu tersenyum kepada siapa saja. Termasuk saat detik-detik terakhirnya. Ia memang telah meninggalkanku. Meninggalkanku untuk waktu yang sangat lama dan entah kapan ia akan kembali lagi. Ia berpesan padaku bahwa ia selalu menjagaku, berada dimana pun aku berada dan selalu menyertai langkahku.

Aku tahu ia tidak pernah berbohong. Ia ada disini, di dekatku sekarang. Ia tak pernah meninggalkanku barang sedetik saja. Walau aku tak melihat wujudnya namun aku selalu bisa merasakannya. Ia adalah semilir angin musim gugur untukku. Ia selalu menghapuskan luka dihatiku, menyembuhkannya dengan cinta, menyejukkan di setiap nafasku, bahkan ia tetap melindungiku meskipun ia telah kembali pada yang Maha Kuasa di atas sana.

Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasori. Sangat mencintaimu.

**-000-**

Semilir angin bergerak memainkan rambut merah muda seorang gadis yang kini sudah selesai dengan doa yang ia panjatkan. Sakura mengeratkan syal di lehernya dan merasakan angin musim gugur yang leluasa memainkan setiap helai rambutnya dan menyejukkan hatinya. Dapat ia rasakan sesuatu yang hangat seperti memeluknya dari belakang.

Ia menikmati angin musim gugur yang begitu harum dan memberikan ketentraman di hatinya. Tanpa tahu, bahwasanya Akasuna Sasori sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Dengan senyuman kebahagiaan yang tercipta di wajahnya yang bercahaya dan membisikkan sesuatu melalui desahan angin musim gugur.

_Aku juga mencintaimu Haruno Sakura._

Dan membiarkan semilir angin musim gugur sebagai saksi bisu antara cinta mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N :**

**Well, itu dia cuplikan fanfic dengan tema "Elements" tema dengan poin ketiga pada event terketjeh kita tahun ini. Elements-nya yang aku ambil adalah dari poin B. Dimana, dengan penggunaan Elements, menggambarkan sifat atau karakter yang menyerupai elements yang sudah ada.**

**Dan elemen yg aku gunakan adalah Angin ^^ Kerasa gak feel-nya tadi (?) bahwasanya Sasori disini diibaratkan semilir angin dimusim gugur yang selalu berada dimana pun Sakura berada dan selalu menjaganya walau wujudnya tak terlihat #hiks!**

**Nah.. tahun ini akan berbeda dari yang sbelum-sebelumnya. Dimana, kami selaku panitia mengangkat tema yg keceh-keceh dan unik untuk kalian jadikan ide dalam mengikuti event ini**

**. **

**.**

**Join ya guys! Untuk info lebih jelas silahkan cek Bio kami. Jika ada yg ingin kalian tanyakan silahkan PM datau hubungi Panitia yg namanya udah tercantum di Bio ^/^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih atas perhatian dan partisipasi kalian dalam event ini. :D XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tertanda,**

**Panitia ALM III**

**Ryuhara. :P**


End file.
